The present invention is related to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,832,287; 5,318,250; 5,202,796; 5,947,415; 6,082,673 and 6,460,804.
Prior art emergency vision assurance systems use inflatable enclosures with viewing panels at opposite ends of the enclosures to gap the distance between the pilot's face mask and the windshield or the instrument panel to allow the pilot access to visual information to help him operate an aircraft in the event of a smoke generating emergency in the cockpit.